Just a dream
by Nemo120
Summary: Karofsky tries to bully Kurt out of his thoughts while at school, but he can't bully Kurt out of his dreams. After a particularly raunchy dream, Karofsky decides to do something about it. STRONG M rating. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

It always started the same…..

A brightly lit classroom. A few windows, one door. Rows of chairs and student-desks. One grand bureau at the front of the classroom in front of the chalkboard. Karofsky looked down at himself, at his clothes: slacks, a white button down shirt, black-socks and shoes. And there _he_ was, wearing some of his football gear: knee-socks, shin guards, cleets, shorts, jock, under armor, a jersey. The way he managed to glam up a football uniform was beyond him. No matter how many times the scene repeated itself nothing about it made sense, why was he in a classroom with a football clad Kurt, but more importantly, why was Kurt looking at him _that way?_

Don't question it, the words echoed in his dream – enjoy this.

Karofsky smiled, and finding a chair leaned back in it, looking at Kurt stand in front of him, leaning over a desk and propped up on his elbows as he poured over a sheet of paper. This was a view he could get used to. Karofsky decided to stand and leaned over Kurt, pressing himself against him and kissing his ear. One hand rested on Kurt's over the sheet of paper while the other found and played with his belly-button, tracing tiny circles around it through the silky-smooth material of the jersey. Karofsky felt himself getting hard, very hard, as he throbbed against Kurt's cheeks, a piece of warm steel at his back.

"Need help with that?" He murmured, chuckling as he licked Kurt's ear, lightly nibbling at the tiny ridge. He slowly grinded into Kurt and pulled him backward into his lap as he sat down in the chair. Hands reaching up under Kurt's jersey and massaging his chest, he pulled Kurt against him as he slowly moved his hips, gently pushing his tented pants into the shorts-covered rear. He kissed Kurt's neck as he lay back, giving in to the ecstasy.

One of his hands slowly slipped down Kurt's chest again, Karofsky's middle finger slipping into his belly button, once more wiggling around, lightly rubbing the tiny bud with his finger-tip. Kisses and nibbles covered the tender skin of Kurt's neck as Karofsky's other hand found one of Kurt's nipples and began to rub it warmly, massaging and lightly pulling at it.

Karofsky moaned, and stopped playing with Kurt's belly button for a moment, his hand sliding further down and stroking the slender boy through his shorts and jock, smiling at what must already be a painful erection. He sighed hotly into Kurt's ear, rubbing his cheek against his neck, pulling him closer. He seemed to almost grind his entire body into Kurt for an instant before recovering control and standing, bringing Hummel up with him and holding him by those same to erogenous points. Karofsky let go as his hands drifted to Kurt's hips, squeezing the firm flesh and pulling him even closer, marveling at how soft and warm Kurt was against him as the boy fell forward, catching himself on the desk.

Karofsky slowly grinded his tented pants into Kurt's shorts as he writhed in front of him, one of his hands slipping down into the front of Kurt's shorts to free his aching member from the jock, but Kurt pulled the hand away gently, licking the liquid pre-cum from Karofsky's finger tips. Smiling, Karofsky bent down and slipped his hands around Kurt's knees, lifting him up and walking him forward onto the desk, then letting him down.

In a barely-controlled moment Karofsky reached under the waist-band of Kurt's shorts, pulling them down to his mid-thighs, marveling at the sweet flesh it revealed, groaning because he'd wanted this for so long. He planted his hands on Kurt's cheeks, kissing that sweet flesh.

Moving lower he nuzzled Kurt's hole with his nose, kissing the flesh around it and kneading the object of his affection's cheeks with his hands, his thumbs gliding up and down Kurt's crack. He stood back and pulled the jock down, Kurt's cock being bent painfully out as the head caught under the hem of the pouch, crying out in a moment of pleasure and pain, and Karofsky tugged at it again.

As Kurt bent down, almost in slow motion, his shirt slipped up, exposing his slender yet toned chest. Karofsky groaned and tore his pants off, ripping his shirt up the middle and kicking off his shoes and socks... standing behind Kurt, naked and sweating.

Marveling at Kurt's innocence and the vulnerability of his position, Karofsky leaned down, his hands going around Kurt's thighs as he nuzzled his hole. One hand firmly grasped Kurt's almost blood-red cock and bent it down again, straight down, making Kurt cry out in a moment of sharp pain, but the cry suddenly becoming a gutteral moan as Karofsky sucked his testicles into his mouth, pulling on them and playing with them.

Steady, short squirts of Kurt's liquid pooled in his palm. He moaned into Kurt's testicles and leaned up, taking them with him in his mouth, bending Kurt until he let them go again, Kurt's cock slapping back up against his belly, another wave of precum jetted across his chest, dripping down his collarbone.

Karofsky worked Kurt's liquid into his hole and kissed the small of his back before crawling up onto the desk behind him. He quickly lay himself down on top of Kurt, spreading Kurt's legs farther apart with his own, stretching his jock and shorts to the max as Kurt trembled in a mixture of faint, faint pain and extreme pleasure. Karofsky kissed the back of Kurt's neck and slid his member up and down his slippery crack, gasping as his head caught in Kurt's hole. With a fierce growl that startled both of them, Kurt thrust backwards, taking Karofsky in him almost all the way. Karofsky groaned into him, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest, fingers pinching and massaging his nipples as he slid in, slowly pulled back out, and thrust back in like a piston.

Every thrust became a little faster and gained in momentum, causing Kurt to sling pre-cum everywhere across his desk. Karofsky groaned and slammed into Kurt again and again, trembling at the effort and the sensations Kurt's vice-like hole sent through his body. Soon Kurt was moaning as loudly as Karofsky was, sometimes short punctuated cries of ecstasy, others long lust-filled moans as Karofsky droves him closer to the edge.

"Oh Dave, yes….yes…Dave…I love you, I love you…"

Kurt's breathy voice moaning his name, needing him, begging for him was always Karofsky's favorite part, the way those wet lips parted, crying out – the flushed pink cheeks. He could hardly stand it.

"Dave! OH, ahhh, Dave….. DAVE!"

Karofsky's eyes shot open as he groaned, annoyed that Kurt's voice had once again blended into his mother's yells trying to wake him up for school. It had been a near perfect dream, but it was just that, a dream. The rage that he carried around with him all day began simmering; rage that Kurt inspired such strong emotions in him and invaded his thoughts, his dreams. Worse, the more he tried to push Kurt out of his mind, the harder he pushed him into a locker, the more intense and detailed the dreams became.

This had to end. Karofsky clenched his bedsheets, balling them into his fists. Something, _something_, had to change today.

Walking down the school hallway, Karofsky felt his heart begin to pound, the muscles in his face tightening into their aggressive positions. There he was, standing in the middle of the goddamn hall in everyone's way. In _my _way, Karofsky thought. The tender smile appearing on Kurt's face only amped him up more, what did Hummel, homo Hummel, have to be happy about?

Moving in on his target he realized Kurt was grinning at his cell phone, and with one deft swipe sent it pummeling to the floor. Wanting to make his message clear Karofsky added a brutal shove, sending Kurt flying into the lockers all the while glaring him down.

Smug and satisfied, he strutted into the locker rooms, feeling as if he retaliated somewhat against his dream with Kurt. The release of tension always felt good, especially when the method of release was putting lady face in his place. It was bad enough that Kurt made him feel _that way_, but that a _girly_ boy, a _sissy_ boy making him feel that way? Unacceptable.

"HEY! I am talking to you!" Karofsky jumped as Kurt came flying into the locker room, no holds barred, eyes wide and unafraid. The more worked up he became, the deeper red his cheeks turned, flushing all the way down his neck and to the top of his chest. Kurt's passion was enough to take Karofsky aback, but only for a moment. He felt words leaving his mouth, threats to pound Hummel into the ground with the fury but the boy was not letting up.

Kurt's face moved closer to his, lips moving together furiously and Karofsky caught a quick glimpse of the fear and vulnerability in Kurt's eyes that he really would hit him. That glimpse gave him the adrenaline he needed to act on the instinct he had been fighting for years….

"..….ORDINARY YOU ARE!" The words came bounding out, hitting Karofsky like a brick and he threw his face towards Kurt, noticing for a split second his eyes widen as Karofsky carefully wrapped his hands around Kurt's face. Those lips, oh yes, oh how he had wanted to kiss them. Just like in his dream, they were so full…so soft, he did not want to stop. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back to examine the stricken expression on Kurt's face.

_"Oh Dave, yes…yes..."_

The scene from his dream flooded his mind as Karofsky leaned in to take another kiss, only to find smaller hands pushing back against his chest.

"No!" Kurt cried as Karofsky grabbed his wrists, pulling Kurt towards him. Swiftly and easily he pushed Kurt up against the lockers, moving and holding his wrists above his head as they locked eyes. Now _this_ was fear, real fear. Not take your money fear, not throw you in the dumpster fear, or verbally assault and shove you around fear, but true, dark, petrified fear.

"Get OFF me you overfed caveman!" Arms incapaticated Kurt attempted to kick up his knee and into Karofsky's groin. Horrible images filled his mind as he tried to recall every piece of information about assault that he had zoned out on during those "No means No" seminars Mckinley high held once a year.

"You trying to kick me Hummel?" Karofsky leered, finding he spoke too soon as he felt a sharp heel scrape his shin.

"I am not your rentboy, get the hell off me!" Kurt brought down his heel again, hoping he was doing some damage.

Clutching at his shin Karofsky swaggered back, only now seeing the tears streaming down Kurt's face. With swollen lips, bruised wrists, tussled hair and a tear stained face Kurt was still not backing down, but stared coldly at Karofsky. Whether out of shock or defiance Karofsky didn't know, but with an anguished cry he slammed his hand on a locker and stormed out. All the while knowing if he stayed another second he would lose whatever little control he had left.

_Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read! Comments are always appreciated and a wonderful source of input/motivation. Don't get too comfortable if you think you know where the storyline is going ;) And yes, I will have more of Kurt and dialogue in the next chapter, we're just getting started!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who left a comment/reviewed! You guys ROCK! Sorry it took me longer than I wanted to post chapter 2. I don't think many authors are 100% satisfied with every chapter they post, but I did my best. I thought I would have more dialogue in this chapter but it didn't work out that way, ah well, I hope you enjoy it. (And here's to another episode of Glee tomorrow night, yippe!) Oh yes, tried my hardest to proofread but after a long day spent with 3 year olds, all bets are off, lol.**

Scrambling to turn on his lamp Kurt almost knocked it to the floor as his wet palms flipped the switch on. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, breathing hard as he examined his wrists for what seemed like the millionth time. His nightmare had felt so real, he could still feel Karofsky's hands forcing his head still and the jock's fingers entangled in his hair. Kurt shuddered. He did not want to think about where elseKarofsky might hold his head still and force him to be intimate. Always wearing that letterman's jacket Karofsky looked like dough boy; but Kurt has underestimated him, even after being shoved so many times – he was _strong_.

Immediately following Karofsky's kiss Kurt had bolted home in a state of disbelief and shock; not feeling mentally present enough to finish the school day. Sure, Karofsky's bully tactics were nothing new to him. Once a week, maybe a few times, he expected to get pushed around or mocked by a limp wrested gesture. But it was only after he had come out that the attacks took a particularly vicious turn. The shoving harder, more brutal. And those _looks_ Karofsky would give him. No matter how menacing Karofsky tried to appear, an empty pain remained in his eyes.

_Anger._

Anger started bubbling up in Kurt, anger that he _was _scared to death, that Karofsky had taken what wasn't his to take, that here he was at 4:02am wide awake because of a Karofsky induced nightmare. He could not shake the expression on the Jock's face after being kissed off, that desperate, far away longing look. And the taste of his lips smashed against his, tongue trying to force its way in…Kurt made a face just thinking about it.

"What were you _thinking_?" He spoke aloud in his empty room, as if hearing himself would somehow clarify the situation. There was no way he could survive in this state of high anxiety; the stress of it would send him into constant panic attacks.

_Karofsky would just love to get you in a room all alone, panicked and immobile. You already know he is stronger than you, you only got lucky last time…._

"Stop! Stop stop stop!" Kurt pressed his hands to the side of his head, screwing his eyes shut and trying to white out his fears. He knew he could not handle this alone and needed help, but would anyone believe him? It was common knowledge that he was bullied, but the sexual component took it to a whole new level. Yes, he knew his father would always believe and support him, but Kurt would rather endure decades of bullying rather than risk stressing his dad into another hospital visit. As for his friends, they would support him too, but other than having his back what legal ramifications could they bring? Would Karofsky make them his targets to?

No, Kurt shook his head. That kiss had changed everything. Karofsky's threats would not just become more frightening because he had given away his secret, but because knowing Karofsky wanted him, _really_ wanted him, all his threats would now have a sexual undertone to them. Experiencing first hand how hard it was to come to terms with being gay, Kurt knew Karofsky would ultimately reach his boiling point. Whether it would manifest in a beat down or more forced affection, Kurt was not going to wait and find out. Decisively he slid his phone open, texting Blaine. If anyone was comfortable, confident and integrated within their sexuality, it was Blaine. Not to mention kind, compassionate, calm – how could Karofsky even think of saying no to this guy for help? It took Kurt a good ten minutes to word his message, and pressing 'send' he mentally pleaded with no one in particular, praying Blaine could get through to Karofsky.

Burying himself under his duvet, Kurt was finally able to relax enough, enabling him to drift off to sleep (no matter it was already 4:56am) after receiving a text from Blaine agreeing to meet him after school. A smile rested on his face as Kurt dozed. Blaine, responding to him at practically five in the morning? He finally felt like he had someone who understood _exactly_ what he was going through, and who was there for him when he needed support the most.

Karofsky squirmed; screwing his eyes shut as his alarm grew louder, trying to hold onto the last vestiges of his dream. Damn, that had been a _good one_. He knew it was wrong and sick as hell, but he allowed himself to enjoy his dreams of Kurt. Kurt on his knees, Kurt on all fours, Kurt on his back, Kurt pushed up against a bed frame…there really was not any position Kurt wasn't in inside his dreams. Not only was dream Kurt sexually available and exciting, but he was kind to Karofsky, he _loved_ him.

Not yet ready to get up Karofsky shook his head, leaning forward and resting his head on his pillow. Today was Tuesday, meaning he had a whole week left to deal with Kurt. He just knew every time he would see that homo that he would be reminded of that….incident….in the locker room. _Fuck, what if Hummel tells someone? _Would he? He could not handle the humiliation of being labeled a fag and being rejected by the biggest queen in the school.

Moreover, he had to make sure nothing like that happened ever again. Karofsky was angry with himself on so many levels. For losing control, for letting Kurt get the better of him, for his first kiss with a man not being how he imagined it. Stupid Kurt had made it impossible for him to resist and then had the audacity to cry and play the victim. Well, fuck that. Karofsky proceeded to get ready for school, knowing deep in his heart his version of the kiss was wrong, but also did not know if he could survive admitting to himself how badly he had hurt Kurt.

Perfect. Kurt smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, pleased with his clothing decision. It had taken _forever_ to pick out the perfect ensemble but was well worth being late to first period. His form fitting black pants accentuated his derriere exactly how he wanted and he had even broken out his crisp white Yves Saint Laurent blouse. It was tight enough that it showed off his frame, but still left some things up to the imagination. With his hair brushed neatly in place Kurt flung his book bag strap around his shoulder and went to wait for Blaine at the bottom of the stairs.

Five minutes slowly ticked by, ten, then fifteen. Kurt furrowed his brows. He had said after school, hadn't he? He called and triple checked his phone to re-read Blaine's texts as another ten minutes crept by. No missed calls, no new texts – Kurt was beginning to worry. Something had to have come up, Blaine would not just ditch him. Another day would be better, Kurt reasoned. Not being able to shake off the feeling of disappointment, he rounded the corner to see Karofsky walking down the hall in his direction.

_Courage. Be brave._

Talking a deep breath, Kurt straightened and walked with remarkable confidence to Karofsky.

"I need to talk to you," he blurted out, managing to not break eye contact. Karofsky was _tall_.

"Oh yeah? You tell anyone else what happened?" Karofsky gulped the words out, "How you….. kissed me?"

Kurt shook his head, "_You_ kissed _me_," he corrected, ignoring Karofsky's shushing noises. "But no, I haven't told anyone because I know how hard this is for you."

Karofsky was panicking. What had possessed Kurt to approach him so boldly? He swallowed, finding his throat dry. If he let Kurt think they were on equal ground he would eventually lose power over him. Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it again as if unsure of what he was about to say. He didn't like how close Karofsky was to him, and the hall was empty.

"Forget it. I wanted to help you, but you clearly need more than a one person intervention here." As he turned to leave, Kurt realized how that sounded. And that little bit of instigation was all Karofsky needed.

"_What_ did you say? Intervention? As in, more than one person?" No one threatened him like that and walked away. Karofsky lunged, grabbing Kurt's arm and turning him back around.

"I'm surprised you know what the word 'intervention' means Karofsky," Kurt tried to appear haughty instead of afraid.

"What, you think I'm a balding fatass and dumbass?" His face could not have been more than an inch away from Kurt's. "You think I like your stupid faggy bullshit act? You don't think I _know_ you wear those tight pants to drive me - guys crazy on purpose?"

A cold wave of shock washed over Kurt as he jerked himself away, but Karofsky didn't let go quickly enough. A horrible ripping sound echoed in the hall and both boys stared in what seemed like slow motion as the sleeve of Kurt's shirt ripped past his elbow.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped, "Are you insane?"

Karofsky's panic was skyrocketing, it had been an accident, hadn't it?

"Stop! Shhh, stop yelling!" He gripped Kurt's shoulders, thinking if he could get Kurt to hold still he would calm down.

"What is WRONG with you, you're hurting me!" Kurt bit down hard on his bottom lip as he pushed to get away, resulting in blood dribbling down his chin.

"Kurt?" a foreign voice appeared suddenly and Karofsky glanced up to see a dark haired boy in a uniform jogging towards them. _Oh god, oh shit. _He released Kurt immediately as the stranger stepped between them.

"Kurt, what….oh my god Kurt, what happened?" Blaine took in Kurt's appearance. The ripped shirt, bleeding lip, and generally disheveled appearance made him mentally beat himself up. This Karofsky kid Kurt had told him about was an animal.

"Come on," he lead Kurt gently away, "we're calling your dad and going to your school's office."

Karofsky stood still as if his feet had melted into the ground. _Fuck_.

**Well, there you have it! I was trying to play around a little bit with Karofsky's conflicting thoughts, like why he would care about his first male kiss, etc, etc, so hopefully that showed. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
